Black
by Alice Rozen
Summary: Brittney is tired of people calling her stupid, and goes through a drastic change. Brittana.


"Brittney, for the last time, your cat can't read your diary!" Artie was tired of explaining this to his dim witted girlfriend.

"How can I be sure?"

"Just trust me."

"Alright." She smiled and kissed him, leaving for her class. She sat next to Santana, who was manicuring her long fingernails. When she noticed Brittney she stopped to smile at the blonde.

"Santana, you have to hear this. I tried to put a lock on my diary, so that Lord Tubbington couldn't peek in it, but I accidently locked my sleeve in and my mom had to break the lock. But Artie said it's ok because Lord Tubbington can't read it." Santana looked confused.

"What? Britt, he's a cat. Of course he can't read."

"But he's so smart. He can do so many things."

"Brittney, your cat only moves if there's food around."

"I'm telling you, he's really smart!" she was interrupted by the teacher that entered the class.

Brittney sat on her bed and hugged her pillow. On her desk was another test she failed. Even Finn passed that one. She knew everyone thought she was stupid. People called her names, like dumb and idiot, but she always thought she was just as smart as they were. She was told she was stupid to her face. But a test didn't mean anything, right? Smart people fail too. Santana was so happy, she got an A. she told Brittney it doesn't matter, but it does. Before she knew it, she started crying, and held the pillow tighter. Tears just found their way out, and she felt pain in her chest. She lied down, covering herself with the blanket. She fell asleep after a while, dreaming about unicorns and Santana.

She woke up after an hour because her phone beeped. Santana texted her, asking if she can come over. Brittney texted her back, saying she'll be there in 30. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Her eyes were red and puffed. She changed her wrinkled clothes and left. As she pulled in the driveway, she saw Santana through her bedroom window. She walked to the front door and rang the bell. Santana rushed to the door, and hugged Brittney. They walked to Santana's room, chatting. Brittney felt better just because Santana was around. The Latina made everything seem better.

"Hey, Britt, can I play with your hair?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, I just feel like it."

"Oh, ok, sure." Santana sat her on the chair in front of the mirror. She brushed her hair, and braided it into a beautiful braid.

"You know, your hair is so pretty. I like it."

"Really?"'

"Yeah, what's not to like? It's long, straight and blond." Brittney didn't respond for a minute and then she decided to ask Santana.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, Britt, you're not stupid. Who said it? Was it Puckerman? 'cause I'll go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass." Brittney laughed at her reaction. Santana turned the chair so Brittney would face her.

"People say many things." She said softly, "They say blondes are dumb. They say that being gay is wrong. You shouldn't care. Britt, you're amazing. It doesn't matter what they think." Santana kissed her lips, slowly and softly. They parted and Brittney smiled.

"Thanks, Santana."

"Anytime, baby." Brittney pulled Santana's body and kissed her again.

Brittney drove home after a few hours at Santana's, many kisses and a dozen of different hairstyles. She passed the mall, when she got a great idea. She turned the car and entered the parking lot. She found a parking spot right next to the entrance she wanted and smiled to herself. She got out of the car and into the mall, walking towards the hair salon.

Mercedes was standing next to her locker chatting with Tina when she first saw Brittney. The girl walked into the school all confident and smiling, her long, straight black hair cascading down her shoulders. Mercedes waved the ex-cheerleader and looked at Tina. Her mouth was open in surprise. After a few seconds both of them were texting quickly, spreading the news. It seemed like everywhere she went people looked at her in surprised and hunger. Brittney was happy with the results. Now she'll be appreciated like Santana. She noticed the other girl standing at her locker, putting on lip gloss. Santana felt someone behind her. She turned to see who it was, and dropped her compact.

"Good morning Santana!" Brittney said. She smiled cheerfully.

"B-Britt?" Santana thought she was going to faint. Brittney had black hair.

"What? Don't you like it?"

"That's…ah…"

"Pretty?"

"Shocking is the word I'm looking for."

"I think this is great!" Santana smiled painfully at the last remark.

"Yeah, sure." She mumbled.

Glee club was very quiet that day. Everybody stared at Brittney. It was just too weird.

"Ok, guys, let's focus."

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, but Brittney's hair is distracting." Rachel said.

"Yeah, it's like a second Santana." Mercedes added. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone."

"It's so weird." Quinn whispered.

"I know. Wow." Sam whispered back to her. Finn and Puck just stared.

"Come on, I know you're all very surprised, me too. But we have to rehearse!" Mr. Schue said. The gleeks got up, still in awe.

"Brittney, wait!" Santana called. Brittney was about to leave, but she waited. Santana sat and signed her to sit down too. Brittney sat next to her. The choir room was empty now, after the rest of the club left one by one.

"Britt, I know you like the new hair color, but why did you do that?"

"Because I want to." She looked at her hands in her lap.

"Brittney…"

"Alright! I don't want people to say I'm stupid anymore." Santana sighed. She got up and kneeled in front of Brittney.

"I told you already, don't listen. They're wrong. You're perfect, and besides, smart is overrated." Brittney let out a huffed laugh. She looked at Santana.

"So you don't like my hair."

"Oh Britt, I hate it! Please dye it back!" Brittney laughed and pulled Santana up. She stood up too, and wrapped her arms around Santana. They stood there together, staring into each other's eyes. They leaned in, kissing lightly, and then deepening it. They broke the kiss, gasping and smiling, and left the choir room pinkies joined.


End file.
